The Hero of Ikebukuro
by Z. Ashes
Summary: Everyone always feared Shizuo Heiwajima. No one dared to ever face him, and ones who have, haven't lived to tell the tale. Shizuo beats a man when he sees him picking on a kid, and a woman wants to make sure that she shows him her appreciation. (One Shot)


"You know that a grown ass man picking on a little kid is wrong, right?" I heard the loud voice not too far from me. I paused, my ears listening in closely. I then noticed across the street, there was a big crowd gathered around something. What could be going on?

"You know he is a defenseless, innocent kid right?" The man's voice became louder as it echoed through the streets. People around me turned, frightful expressions etched on their faces.

"So whatever happens next, you know that you deserve it, right?" The man screeched. People started to back away cautiously, some breaking into a fast sprint. I blinked, my eyes widening. What in the world was happening?

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Everyone in the crowd screamed, running like their lives depended on it. I had to say, I was only here in Ikebukuro for a few hours. I had traveled down here to visit my very good friend. I admit, I had seen some pretty strange things today. Nothing though, prepared me for what happened next.

Emerging from the crowd of scared people, a man went flying in the air like a canon shot, several feet high in the sky. Impossible! I stayed frozen on the other side of the street.

The rest of the panicked civilians backed away from the scene, and I saw a blonde haired man. He wore a suit, one of what seemed to be a bartender's attire. He was lean and tall, and was snarling at the man who was still flying higher into the sky. I could see the blind fury pouring out of him, the deathly look on his face. But what really baffled me, was that he seemed to be smiling; smiling like…he was enjoying it.

The man then grabbed onto a stop sign that was next to him, pulling at it. People yelled in fear and disbelief. "That's Shizuo Heiwajima!" and "Oh shit, he is about to get his money's worth!" I watched as he yanked the stop sign from the ground. No way! That is impossible! No human could possibly pull a stop sign out of the ground like that with just mere human strength and will power!

The man in the sky came shooting back down at the speed of light. He was shrieking uncontrollably, shouting incoherent apologies. The blonde super human brought the sign back, as if it was a baseball bat. He wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do!

The victim came flying down and the man screamed in pure rage. The sign then hit the falling man, sending him flying violently across the street, his arms flailing desperately. I covered my mouth in utter shock. Holy crap! The man cried, and I heard a loud crash sound from far down the street.

I could see the blonde bartender gritting his teeth from where I stood, and he looked up sharply at the few bystanders that happened to be standing around watching.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled angrily at them. Without skipping a beat, the remaining people immediately jumped and ran off in random directions.

I just stood frozen, still trying to decide if what I just saw was actually real. Did that man…Shizuo Heiwajima… just hit that other man with a road sign? Did I really just see that man get thrown up several feet in the air by him? How was it possible to possess strength like that? He could not be human. He must be on some sort of steroids.

I found myself just staring at the man in awe as he took deep breaths, his shoulders rising up and down violently. I then noticed a little boy not too far from this man, shyly hiding beside a vending machine. That was right. The blonde did mention something about picking on a little kid. Did that mean that this guy did all of that…to protect the little boy?

I saw the man take a slow breath, standing up straight. He turned towards the little boy and walked over to him. I couldn't help but smile. Even in this bustling city full of crime, it seemed that there was still some people who would fight for justice.

I had to say, while others were fearful and running, I was drawn to this man. His violent actions saved the little boy. Yes, he was strong. Stronger then the average man. I think that made him unique though. And the fact that he used his strength to help someone, was good. It was a very admirable and noble thing to do.

Before I even really noticed, my legs were moving. And my body was making its way across the street. Cars honked at me as I walked through the busy traffic, not really giving much thought of walking into the road blindly. I found myself slowly walking over.

* * *

><p>I was walking along as usual. The same old thing. I had my hands in my pocket, my thin cigarette in my mouth, and my head low. I was minding my own business. It was then as I was walking, that I heard a sobbing little boy.<p>

I was walking by a manga shop and looked up to see a man cornering a boy against the wall. He was a little boy was no older then 10, his whole body shaking and tears streaming down his face. I watched the guy as he poked at the kid.

"I know your mommy must have gave you some extra money for lunch." The man cooed mockingly. The boy shook in terror, hugging his book bag against his chest.

"P-please leave!" He begged, his voice wavering as he closed his eyes. The man laughed.

Was this grown ass man really picking on this little kid? What a bastard. I grounded my teeth together. What kind of punk did something so low?

"Aw poor little boy! Are you scared?" He slapped the book bag out of the boys hand, and it slammed against the floor. That's when it happened. It was like the world around me froze. Everything was just frozen, paused as if time had stopped. But I was still moving.

I could feel my blood boiling as I clenched my fists together. My knuckles were turning white, my vision blurring. Did this fucking piece of shit think he could just come along and corner a kid to a wall to take his fucking lunch money? Well he had another thing coming if he thought he was going fucking get away with this. I'm gonna break his fucking face. I'm gonna smash his brains into the concrete. I'm gonna break his bones. I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his ass, he won't ever be able to walk again. I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

Against my will, I felt the corners of my mouth pull up in a smile. I took the cigarette out of my mouth, dropping it on the floor. I made my way over to the bastard that was cornering the kid. Only one thought was rushing through my head. _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

The man turned, noticing my presence. The boy looked over as well, shrinking back further to the wall. "Haha, hey bartender! Whatcha think you are looking at?"

I took my sunglasses off, shoving them in my pocket. Red was clouding my vision. "The fuck you think I'm looking at!" I boomed.

The man backed away from the boy, approaching me. That's right you rotten piece of fucking shit. Come closer. I dare you.

He was then in my face, his alcoholic breath nearly suffocating me. "You wanna repeat that?" He threatened. I had to suppress a laugh.

Finally, I could punch him. I could beat the shit out of him. I could be free.

To be honest, everything was mostly a blur after that. That was always frightening to me. It was almost impossible to control. The throwing vending machines, the road signs, the inhuman blows that knocked the socks off of a person. It was all uncontrollable. It scared people. They feared me. It was just the way it was, and probably the way it always would be.

Most people didn't mess with me, because they feared of being a victim of the monster I became when I was enraged. I was even dubbed the most strongest guy in Ikebukuro, but the occasional guy would come along. They would test me, provoke me. And I would snap back to and the area around me, completely destroyed. It was like I just…blacked out.

Even still in this incident, I was satisfied that at least I saved this boy. That at least counted for something. I turned my eyes to the vending machine to see the boy still standing there, watching me. He looked a bit scared, but I couldn't blame him.

I sighed, making the way over. The little boy looked around, trying to avoid the fact that I was approaching him. My foot hit something, and I looked down to see his navy blue book bag sprawled on the ground. Tch, I can't believe that bastard still did that. I took a breath. Calm down Shizuo.

I bent down, picking up the bag by its strap. I finally stood in front of the boy, hovering over him. He looked up, tears still running down his face. I was a bit taken a back. Why was he still crying. I just saved him. "You okay kid?" I asked.

He sniffled, rubbing the back of his hands across his nose. He took shaky breaths, nodding his head quickly in response. Well, as long as he was okay.

I presented his bag to him, dangling it by my index finger. His eyes widened a bit as he stared at the bag. He gave me a perplexed look. "This is you bag, isn't it?"

He snapped out of his little trance and snatched the bag, bowing to me quickly after. "Thank you mister!" His eyes were shut tight as he bowed down to me. I was a a bit thrown off guard at him thanking me. I honestly didn't expect it. The kid looked terrified that I was even in the same proximity as him. But here he was, bowing in thanks to me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say. I looked up, the white clouds moving through the blue sky. I just studied them silently.

"U-um sir." I heard a soft female voice. It sounded close. I looked down from cloud gazing and turned my body towards the newcomer. It was a woman. She had long, dark flowing hair that reached down to her waist. She had a curvy body that sported a black trench coat, her long slender legs bare. She also wore heels,which surprised me because I hadn't noticed the clicking of them in her approach. I then looked up at her face, which was slightly red as she averted her eyes.

I blinked in confusion. Then it hit me. I basically just checked her out, and it was very obvious. Way to go Shizuo. Way to go.

She cleared her throat softly, playing with her hands. I looked at her bright emerald green eyes as they watched me. What surprised me was that her eyes didn't seem scared. They held interest and wonder. Why was that?

"Do I know you?" I didn't even realized that those words came out of my mouth until it already happened. She didn't respond at first, just looked at me with awe etched on her features. She blinked up at me, her small lips opened in curiosity.

"You saved this boy from that man." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She knew this fact. Then why were we having this conversation right now?

I shifted my weight to my hip, looking down at her. "Yeah, so?" I answered.

She bowed to me and I raised my eyebrow. She then looked up, her arms still in front of her. "That was very kind of you. I wanted to tell you that." I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. This woman was smiling at me. Not cowering in fear. Not running away from me. And not smiling mockingly like that imbecile Izaya would. She was genuinely smiling, the whites of her teeth glistening. Her smile held character. It was real.

When was the last time someone besides Simon smiled at me like this? A genuine smile of gratitude. Years. I averted my eyes from her. This lady must had been crazy. She should be running away from me. "It was nothing." I said, trying to brush it off.

"No!" She shouted harshly. I looked up at her, bewildered. "I'm being serious! You just saved this boy from serious trouble. You didn't have to do that!" She paused then, looking down sheepishly. She had raised her voice at me. Usually, that would make me angry with anyone. But I didn't feel angry or resentment towards this woman. I was just…confused.

She then spoke softly, still looking at the ground. "I just wanted to tell you that."

Nobody ever appreciated anything I did. Hell, I didn't think I ever did something that could be given appreciation. This complete stranger though, she took her time to come over here and tell me this. Why? And why was there not fear in her eyes? Why was it fascination that lay inside her emerald eyes.

I just stood, watching her. She still glanced down at the ground shyly, kicking her heels into the concrete. Why did it seem like she wasn't scared of me? Why the hell did she smile at me like that? I felt I had to know.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked the woman. She looked up then, surprised at my sudden question. Without hesitation, she shook her head and laughed. It was soft and gentle. It really was a beautiful thing.

"Of course not!" She answered. "Why should I be?" I was completely appalled. She smiled again at me, and I could tell she was being honest. After everything she saw, she wasn't afraid of me? I was a monster. Why wasn't she running? This woman really didn't make any sense. She was confusing the shit out of me.

I then noticed that she was looking over my shoulder at something. I heard slow clapping from behind me. The way the hands clapped, slow and arrogant. I knew that hand clapping from anywhere. I gritted my teeth.

"Well, well, well." He came into view, making his way to stand by the woman. I really couldn't stand this bastard. He snaked his arm around her shoulders, leaning close to her face. She didn't look at him, she just looked around sheepishly. "It looks like Shizuo-chan has finally found himself a little girlfriend." He grinned at her devilishly, the dark crimson pools his eyes slitting mischievously. The woman started blushing. This little-

"Izayaaaa!" I growled, baring my fists. He looked over at me with that stupid smile of his.

"Aw Shizuo-chan, don't be embarrassed! It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend!" He responded slyly. The woman looked very uncomfortable as he looked at her. "And she is a cutie!" He poked her cheek and she shied away from him.

"Izayaaaa!" I screamed, the fire growing inside of me. He laughed at me, removing his arm from the woman, strutting over to me with his hands on his hips.

"Who would have ever thought! That a beautiful girl like her would fall for such an irrational, hot headed idiot like you." He snickered. "I never thought this day would come!" He yelled into the sky, throwing his head back. He then looked over to me, sneering. "Aw, don't be mad Shizuo-chan! Love is an interesting thing, it-"

I went for his face, and he leaped back. He was by the woman, his knife in his hand. He waved it around, tilting his head at me. He grinned again. That's it. This bastard was going to die. _Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

* * *

><p>I watched as the dark haired man jumped back swiftly. He barely missed the punch aimed at his face. I watched in complete shock as Shizuo started to shake violently. The dark haired man in the fur trimmed coat then was holding a pocket knife. I looked at the weapon in fear.<p>

"Izayaaaaaaa!" Shizuo roared, stomping over to him. His eyes were practically bulging out of his face. The dark haired man, Izaya, fought the urge to laugh, holding his hand to his mouth. He then gave a sigh of relief.

"I would love to play chase, but I'm afraid I have somewhere to be. So I guess we will just have to play some other time! So I will just leave you two lovebirds back to what you were doing! Lovely chatting with you!" He started advancing backwards, his hands up in the air. He winked over at me, causing my face to heat up, then waved at Shizuo. "Bye Shizuo-chan!" He sang, laughing and turning to break into a sprint.

"Where do you think you are going?" He screeched, running over to the vending machine by him. The boy by it ran quickly, moving out of Shizuo's way. I watched as he bent down, growling as the metal broke and cried under his hands. He groaned his pain and anger, lifting the vending machine over his head. My eyes were the size of saucers. Holy cow! He could lift vending machines? What could this man not do?

"Izayaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He threw the vending machine across the street towards the running man. He quickly turned, barely moving out of it's way as it crashed into a wall. I could hear the excited chuckles of Izaya as he continued to run away. Shizuo started to sprint after him like a rocket. Screaming and yelling obscenities. "Get back here you cocky bastard!" He screeched.

I just watched, breathlessly. It seemed that Shizuo really got fired up over little things. And it seemed like he really hated this Izaya guy. And Izaya seemed like he enjoyed getting Shizuo worked up. Man, this city sure was weird.

I looked over at the shaking boy. He was looking behind me at the two men playing cat and mouse. I could hear the sound of car horns and crashing metal. "Izayaaaa!" A crash of metal hitting something. I flinched at the sound of the impact.

I made my way quickly over to the little boy, bending down so I was at his eye level. "Look, its not safe out here."'I told him, trying to sound calm. "Why don't I walk you home?" I gave him a warm smile and he shook his head, still shivering slightly.

"O-okay." The boy answered, sniffling.

"I am going to kill you Izaya Orihara!" Shizuo's bloodthirsty screams rang throughout the city. The boy jumped at the noise. I took his hand, standing up. I used my other hand to pat his head to comfort him.

"Come on, lets go. We don't want you getting hurt." I pulled him beside me, and started walking towards the opposite direction of the chaos. This city sure was weird. Really weird.

* * *

><p><strong>So as most of you DRDRDR! fans know, the second season is coming out this month! So I decided to rewatch the show, and man was I eager to write a little story about Ikebukuro! I always lived the way Izaya and Shizuo ran and chased each other around! xD<strong>

**But I do hope you enjoyed the story! Fell free to leave feedback on it! Until next time!**

**Z. Ashes**


End file.
